


All my Favorite Conversations Always Made in the AM

by jessx0418



Series: It's Not the End, I'll See Your Face Again [4]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst but only a little bit, Drabble, Fluff, Headcanon, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, One Shot, Song fic, Zayn is not actually here but is mentioned, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessx0418/pseuds/jessx0418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first show down a brother had been awkward so Liam suggests to write to make them feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All my Favorite Conversations Always Made in the AM

After shows became a routine. Most of the time because they weren’t allowed to leave hotels, they would shower and meet in one of the boys’ rooms to play video games, drink and just talk until the adrenaline wore off and they could finally go to sleep.

This time it was different though. They had just finished the show but it had been off, something hadn’t been right. And though none of them mentioned it, they knew what it was: they were missing a member.

Harry and Louis were sitting next to each other on a couch in Liam’s room. Liam was sprawled out on his bed and Niall was sitting on the floor in front of Liam’s bed. All were either on their phones or laptops, sitting in silence, which was not like them at all. The air that was off between them overpowered the adrenaline from the show. 

“Anyone wanna play FIFA?” Niall asked, controller in hand. Everyone looked at him, but no one responded. Niall sighed, placing the controller down and tapped his fingers against his knee.

“Okay this is ridiculous.” Liam finally said, breaking the silence of the room. Everyone looked at him as he sat up. “We can’t just sit here in silence and ignore what’s going on, but we can’t stop because of it either. We owe it to the fans to keep going.”

“We already said we are going to keep going, what do you mean?” Niall asked.

“I mean this.” Liam waved his arms around the room. “This silence. We’re never this quiet, especially after a show. What happens sucks, yeah, and it was weird on stage tonight, but we have to keep going.”

“I think we’re fine, Liam, we’re just all trying to process it.” Harry said.

Liam sighed. “Well lets do it another way then.”

Liam got up, aware of everyone’s eyes on him and grabbed Niall’s guitar, handing it to him.

“What is this?” Niall asked.

“Lets get this out. Lets write.” Liam sat back on his bed and brought his laptop into his lap, opening up a blank page. 

“Okay.” Niall said slowly. “What are we writing?”

“Let’s write down what we’re feeling right now.” No one said anything. “Okay so I guess I’ll start. Right now I feel sad because I feel like I’m missing a brother.” 

“So a slow tempo then?” Louis asked.

Liam smiled and nodded. “Exactly.”

“Okay.” Niall said with a nod, strumming a few strings. 

“I like these moments, us right here, sitting around talking.” Harry chimed in.

“Out of our asses most of the time.” Niall laughed. Liam wrote down what they were saying.

“I like it, too. There could be some fights going on outside and we’d never know.” Louis said.

“Mostly cause you two are usually going at it.” Niall replied, pointing to Louis and Harry. Louis shrugged.

The thoughts continued to pour out of them and they eventually called Julian to let him hear what they had. They were back to their old ways, talking and laughing like they always did.

“What do we do for the bridge?” Liam asked.

Harry looked it over. They already had how it would sound now they just needed lyrics. 

“You know I’m always gonna look for your face.” Harry sang. Everyone stopped, looking at him. 

“Yeah.” Louis nodded after a few minutes of silence. “That’ll work.” He patted Harry’s leg in comfort.

Liam nodded and wrote it down. 

“What about the chorus?” Niall asked. 

They all sat, brows furrowed, wondering what they should say for the chorus. Liam looked at the clock, eyes growing wide.

“Wow it’s almost 5 AM already.” 

“That’s it!” Harry exclaimed. “AM! That’s our favorite time, yeah? After the show when it’s the AM so that’s what it should say.” He motioned for the laptop and looked over what they had. “Won’t you stay till the AM? All my favorite conversations always made in the AM.”

“Brilliant.” Julian said.

“Write it down.” Liam told Harry.

When they were done writing, they were still too wired to sleep despite the time so they decided to go ahead and start recording it. They gathered in the makeshift recording studio each recording the song they had just wrote together.

“This sounds great lads. I’ll tweak it a little and add the instruments and let you hear the final when I got it.” Julian told them.

They all smiled and nodded, glad to have turned a gloomy night into a great one. Liam smiled as he looked at each of his band mates happy faces.

“You know, I think we’re going to be just fine.” Liam said to the other boys.

“Definitely.” Louis smiled.

“Should we hug?” Niall asked.

They all laughed before putting their arms around each other for a group hug. Sometimes things happen that can either make or break you and they were all proud to say it made them something better. And the boys were never closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are as lovely as you xx


End file.
